


Princess Worship

by celestialcupid



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, but the reader is super into it, could be read as creepy, only if you aren't into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcupid/pseuds/celestialcupid
Summary: Based on that one Saeran message where he says he'll gulp you down in the dead of night, but it's Ray instead.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 266





	Princess Worship

Ray stood wavering in front of your door, his hand resting on the handle. He was hesitating again which drove his other self insane, but as anxious as he was, he wanted to worship his princess more.

With a resolute nod, Ray quietly opened the door and crept into your room. The air was still as you slept soundly. The moonlight bathed across the bed and your exposed skin, causing Ray’s breath to catch in his throat. You looked ethereal, the sleeping beauty Aurora would be envious of.

You were stretched on your back, with your arms raised above your head and your face tucked into your elbow. You had your legs stretched apart with one sticking out of the blankets. Ray moved to stand by your exposed leg, where he ghosted his gloved fingertips over your flesh.

He could never let himself be so bold when you were awake. After you kissed him in the garden, he couldn’t get you out of his head. He wanted to taste every inch of you. It was only after merciless teasing and prodding from his other self, that he came to you in the dead of night.

Ray stripped out of his overcoat and peeled off his gloves before toeing off his shoes and approaching the bed once more. He checked your sleeping face one more time before raising the blankets to crawl between your legs.

He kissed up one leg, starting at your ankle moving slowly, reverently, up the inside of your thigh. Your nightgown was bunched up around your waist, exposing your light pink lace panties. Ray smiled when he saw them; he had picked them just for you and yet, they seemed more like a treat for him.

He nosed at your sex as he gave a tentative lick over the lace. You sighed softly but otherwise didn’t move. Distantly, you dreamed of floating on kissing clouds that smelled like flowers. Which turned into Ray’s floral scent and made you crave his presence.

Ray brought his hand up to pull aside the fabric to expose your glistening sex. He inhaled sharply at the sight and licked his lips in anticipation. His heart pounded, he hoped you wouldn’t be too cross with him if you woke up, and with that thought, he dove in.

He started slowly, at your outer lips with barely-there kisses before flattening his tongue and running from your hole to your clit. When his tongue flicked against your bundle of nerves you twitched and gasped in your sleep.

Your dream changed drastically with that action. Ray was pressed against you, skin to skin, showering you with kisses and sweet nothings. His hand pressed questioningly at your sex which had you bucking your hips in and out of your dream. In the waking world, Ray took your invitation, nearly suffocating himself in an attempt to get closer.

The taste of you on his tongue made him feel like a man dying of thirst, no amount could sate him. He prodded at your entrance before gently inserting a finger. You stirred at the intrusion, slowly leaving a sweet dream to an even sweeter reality. Ray was far too fascinated watching your essence drip out of you with every pump of his finger. He started alternating between licking and sucking on your clit, as he felt your walls clenching around his finger.

Still, you floated between waking and dreaming, not fully willing to relinquish such an intense pleasure. The Ray in your dream kissed you deeply as the real Ray curled his finger inside you, abruptly pulling an orgasm from your unsuspecting body. The feeling forced you into waking up, but Ray hadn’t ceased his actions in any way. He sucked hard on your clit, forcing a loud startled moan from you.

Groggily, you pulled the rest of the blanket off you to reveal a slightly disheveled Ray. His hair was messy from the blankets and his face wet from what you could only assume was _you_. You knew you probably looked like a mess, but the way he was looking at you made it hard to feel any real embarrassment.

Your chest heaved as you tried to catch your breath. Ray raised himself up slowly, only to crawl over you, laying you flat against the bed. Your sleep-addled brain tried in vain to keep up with what was happening, only to be caught off guard again when he kissed you deeply.

You instantly opened your mouth for him and moaned into the kiss. You had no idea where this confidence of his came from, but you had no complaints. Ray’s hands began following the curve of your body and yours went to bury themselves in his hair. Your tongues played with each other, your own taste dancing between the two of you. You finally had to pull your face from his to catch your breath, drawing a whimper from him.

Ray was quick to occupy himself, though. He trailed messy kisses down your throat before sucking a deep purple mark into your collarbone.

“Ray,” you gasped. “What…?” You trailed off, not really wanting to stop him, but still wondering what had changed his mind so drastically.

He raised himself again to meet your eyes for the first time that night. His hand came up to gently cradle your cheek, which you gladly leaned into. He gave you a soft smile, but it was his eyes that left you breathless. The adoration you saw swimming in his bright eyes drew you to him like a moth to a flame. You were intoxicated by him, but the feeling seemed to be mutual.

“I just wanted to worship you like a Princess deserves to be worshiped.” He whispered, feeling slightly foolish for thinking he even had the right. _She wants it,_ his other self asserted.

You laughed breathlessly. “I’d say I’m the luckiest Princess, then.” You smiled up at him, reaching to pull him in for another kiss.

He gladly followed your lead, sighing happily into the kiss. You pulled him so you were both laying down, facing each other.

“Can you stay?” You asked softly, already expecting the ‘no’. You knew it was selfish of you to ask him to sleep with you, instead of working on whatever he needed to, but you couldn’t help yourself. You could rationalize that he needed more sleep and that you were just trying to help him, but that was just a convenient practical reason. You simply wanted to fall asleep with him.

Ray smiled, overjoyed that you wanted to spend your night with him. “I can stay until sunrise, then I really must get back to work.” He pulled you closer before whispering, “Is this okay?”

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, you quickly nodded and snuggled closer. You hooked one of your legs around his hip, causing him to shift one of his legs so that his thigh was pressed to your sex. You nosed at the soft spot under his chin before pressing a kiss to his Adam’s apple.

You sighed in contentment. “It’s perfect.” You never wanted to be anywhere but in his arms, and that feeling had you happily sinking back to sleep.

“Sleep well, my Princess.” He kissed the crown of your head, hugging you again, impossibly closer as if he was trying to sink into your skin, not that you would mind. Sharing one flesh with him was a recurring dream of yours, after all.

The last thing you remember before falling asleep was Ray quietly singing “You Are My Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I know this is kinda ooc for Ray but I was in a mood for the fluff boi and couldn't help myself. 
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated ^^


End file.
